


Sticks and Stones

by bardsley



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: Arthur’s mocking words hurt Cai in a way that no further words could heal. Bedwyr offers Cai his body instead.





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dastardlywhiplash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlywhiplash/gifts).



While Cai’s footsteps thundered down the hall, Bedwyr stood still. He was stunned--stung by the clever little song that Arthur had made up to mock his foster brother. When Bedwyr thawed enough to move, he noticed that the laughter had stopped, and the eyes of everyone in the hall were on him. There was not a person in the hall who did not think he would go after Cai. And they were right. 

Bedwyr composed himself and bowed faithfully to his king. Arthur acknowledged him with a nod of his head in return. The leash that Bedwyr and Cai made from the thief's beard was still clutched in Arthur’s hand. Arthur had everything needed to complete the remaining quests. Except Cai. Except Bedwyr himself. 

Bedwyr turned to follow after Cai. Cai was already out of sight, but Bedwyr could still hear Cai’s clanking armor. Besides, Bedwyr was almost sure that he knew where Cai was going. He did not call out. Instead, he used the time it took to catch up with Cai to try to decide on something to say.

He did not catch up until Cai was at the stables. By that time, he had already decided that there was no right thing to say. Cai had fought for Arthur’s honor throughout this quest--a quest that Cai had opposed from the start--only to have Arthur mock him before the court. No words heal that wound. For all that they were king and knight, master and seneschal, they were still brothers, with as much rivalry in them as children. 

Bedwyr watched for a moment as Cai pretended to be busy about saddling his horse. Cai could have had three horses saddled and ready to ride by now if he wanted to. Rather than using words, Bedwyr used touch instead. He reached out with his one good hand and laid it on Cai’s arm. He felt the muscles under his hand tense and then go limp. 

“It took you long enough to get here,” Cai said without turning around. He gently patted the horse’s flank as it whinnied for attention. The gentleness of that gesture was at odds with his words. “Did you slay Arthur for my honor?”

“No,” Bedwyr said. “Nor would you have me do it. Stop talking like that. The wrong person might overhear and think you mean it.”

“I would only say such things to you.”

“I know.” Cai’s hand slid down Bedwyr’s arm. 

“I won’t stay within the castle tonight,” Cai said heatedly. 

“I know. Put the saddle away. The weather is fair. Stay outside with me. I’ll stay with you,” Bedwyr urged. 

“I came here because I intended to ride away from this castle and its king, as far as the horse could carry me.”

“I know. Don’t.”

“Why?” Cai asked. The sound was more a snort of irritation than a word. 

“Because riding the horse won’t make you feel better,” Bedwyr said. He pressed his cheek to Cai’s and felt whiskers as rough as the man himself was supposed to be. “Come with me to the lake. Please.”

As intractable as Cai had a reputation for being--and that reputation was earned--Cai had seldom been able to refuse that, please. He did not tonight either. Cai put away the saddle, settled the horse, and followed Bedwyr out into the night. 

 

***

 

During the summer months, the lake was always the place for lovers. Whichever lucky pair happened to get there first. Some nights, the lakeside nearly overflowed with coupling couples. The crispness in the air hinted at the coming of fall, and Bedwyr and Cai had the lake to themselves. 

Bedwyr was grateful for it. It made it easier to suggest that a dip in the cool lake would help to soothe Cai’s hot temper. Cai insisted that he did not want his temper to be cooled, but he agreed to the dip anyway. 

First, they helped each other remove their armor and weapons, then the gambeson, chausses, and hose beneath that. They left their armor on the grass scattered like the toys of bored, ill-tempered children as if it were something easily discarded. That the armor happened to be far enough from the lake not to be accidentally splashed by a wave was of no importance. 

Cai stormed toward the lake like it was an enemy castle that he intended to charge. Bedwyr wondered if Cai were pretending that the lake was Camelot. Cai looked no less impressive for being naked. Like he had countless times before, Bedwyr watched Cai go. Like he had done just as many times, Bedwyr followed. 

Bedwyr very nearly regretted his suggestion when certain parts of his body protested being immersed in the cold water. But then Cai grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him against the lake’s edge. Then Bedwyr was too lost in the heat of Cai’s scarred chest pressed to his and Cai’s demanding mouth to protest the cool water or even the reeds and rocks digging into his back. The shock of the cool water and the warmth of the night air somehow made each sensation more. 

Cai’s rough hands, which Bedwyr had seen kill many times, touched Bedwyr with a gentleness that approached reverence. But gentleness was not what Bedwyr wanted now. He was still angry with his king over the foolishness that Bedwyr feared--and Arthur should have feared--would create a rift between Cai and Arthur. 

Bedwyr bit down on Cai’s lip. Cai grunted in protest but moved back far enough that Bedwyr could slide out of the lake onto the grass. Bedwyr shivered from the cool of the night air against his damp skin and the way that Cai was looking at him. Cai followed him out of the water, and Bedwyr was gratified that he moved without taking his eyes off of Bedwyr’s body. 

Bedwyr moved onto his knees. He took Cai’s cock into his mouth. Cai made a strangled helpless noise that Bedwyr knew Cai would never allow anyone else to hear, and never admit even to himself. Then Bedwyr closed his eyes, focusing instead on the feeling of Cai slowly filling his mouth. 

Bedwyr was not certain that the damage that Arthur did with his words could ever be healed. He was grateful to have more than words to offer.


End file.
